


Before

by sabinelagrande



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts).



This is before, when Charles was nothing but local boy makes good, not the professor, certainly before everything went to hell.

When Charles's mother- always Charles's, never really Raven's- notices, if she notices, she thinks it's sort of sweet, the children huddled together under the covers, doubtlessly talking the night away.

It's not.

Raven's curves fit right in next to him, the soft swell of her breasts pressing against his chest. His hands roam her body, sometimes the skin she chooses, sometimes the skin she was born in, all of it beautiful and all of it his. They kiss lazily- it was Raven's idea, at the beginning, Raven who said she wanted to know what it was like, to practice, but they've certainly gotten very good at it.

Charles can do something to her, something they don't have a name for yet, make her gasp and moan and clutch at him as his fingers move over her wet flesh. She doesn't know what to call it, only that she wants more of it, all of it, Charles inside of her. When she does for Charles, that's more simple, crude euphemisms that don't match the feeling of her small hands on him, the perfection of that moment, the way his mind goes blank as she draws all the thoughts from him, all at once.

They really don't talk at all. They've never really needed to.


End file.
